Shaco
Shaco, Demoniczny Błazen jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności . Potwory otrzymują pełne obrażenia. Czas odnowienia zmienia się wraz z redukcją czasu odnowienia. | Poziomy = |Czas = 3 sekundy na danym celu}} . :* Cios w Plecy nie zwiększa obrażeń pochodzących od czarów przywoływacza i aktywnych przedmiotów. * Cios w Plecy zwiększa krytyczne obrażenia, np.: gdy wynoszą one 500 pkt.obrażeń, to zostaną one zwiększone o 20% czyli łącznie do 120% (500 * 1.2 = 600). | Film = }} many | Opis = : Shaco znika w obłoku dymu, stając się niewidzialny na maksymalnie 1,5/2.25/3/3.75/4,5 sekundy, i powodując, że jego następny podstawowy atak wykonany w trakcie niewidzialności zada dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne i obniży jego cooldown o 2,5 sekundy. 400 | Poziomy = }} zadaje mniej obrażeń niż normalne trafienie krytyczne. :* Podstęp korzysta z krytycznych modyfikatorów. : Przykład: (+50%), Podstęp na poziomie 5; Shaco zada dodatkowe obrażenia równe (kryt. = 100% + 50% + 20% od Podstępu). Dodatkowo trzeba zauważyć, że Shaco może trafić cel od tyłu zadając dzięki Ciosowi w Plecy dodatkowe 20% obrażeń na każdej premii krytycznej, zadając łącznie . :* Przykład: : Shaco posiada 150 obrażeń ataku. ::* 5 poziom Podstępu z i Ciosem w Plecy zada obrażenia równe: + ([120 + 0.5 * 150)] * 1.2 = 486 łącznych obrażeń fizycznych. * Podstęp podczas wchodzenia w ukrycie pozostawia widoczny we Mgle Wojny obłok dymu. | Film = Shaco QVideo.ogv }} many | Opis = : Shaco tworzy w wybranym miejscu Zabawkę Niespodziankę. Po 2 sekundach staje się ona niewidzialna, by ujawnić się, kiedy zbliży się do niej przeciwnik, strasząc pobliskich wrogów oraz zadając im obrażenia magiczne. Zabawka Niespodzianka może być niewidzialna przez 60 sekund lub 5 sekund w czasie strzelania. 425 300 | Poziomy = sek. }} i . * Zabawka Niespodzianka zostaje dezaktywowane po użyciu przez wroga . * Zabawka Niespodzianka może trafić niewidzialne jednostki, nie ujawniając ich, chyba, że ich niewidzialność zależy od położenia lub ruchu, np.: wewnątrz i podczas . | Film = Shaco WVideo.ogv }} many | Opis = : Podstawowe ataki Shaco trafionych wrogów na 2 sekundy o 20%/22,5%/25%/27,5%/30%. | Poziomy = | Opis 2 = : Shaco rzuca sztyletem i na 3 sekundy wrogi cel oraz zadaje mu obrażenia fizyczne zależne od brakującego zdrowia celu. Efekt bierny jest wyłączony podczas odnawiania się umiejętności. 625 | Poziomy 2 = }} : Shaco znika z mapy, stając się niewrażliwy na 0.5 sekundy i tworząc swojego klona na 18 sekund. | Opis 2 = Klon może atakować tylko atakami podstawowymi o sile równej i otrzymuje o 50% więcej obrażeń oraz zadaje 50% obrażeń przeciwko strukturom. Pod koniec trwania efektu lub po jego śmierci wybucha, zadając obrażenia magiczne wrogom w obszarze oraz przywołując 3 mini-zabawki niespodzianki. Klon może być kontrolowany klawiszem alt i prawym przyciskiem myszy lub przy ponownym użyciu tej umiejętności. 1125 500 | Poziomy 2 = }} i , ale nie pozwala uniknąć, np.: i – w takich sytuacjach czas trwania zatrzyma się na okres niewrażliwości i zostanie kontynuowany po zakończeniu go. * Shaco podczas Halucynacji nie zmienia swojego położenia, a lokalizacja pojawienia się Klona jest losowa. * Klon wyświetla fałszywe wersje i oraz lub . * Klon nie nakłada efektów czarów na atakach podstawowych, ale na wybuchu. * Klon zyskuje wszystkie wzmocnienia jakie posiada Shaco typu: czy . * Klon nie może być źródłem aury dla innych bohaterów, ale nadal może je otrzymać. * Klon korzysta z niektórych premii do statystyk zapewnianych przez przedmioty Shaco – korzysta z premii do prędkości ataku i premii do szansy na trafienie krytyczne. * Klon nie korzysta z niektórych elementów i efektów: :* Z aktywnych przedmiotów typu: i . :* Z premii do statystyk pochodzących od run i specjalizacji. ::* Interfejs Klona pokazuje prawdziwe statystyki, więc może być w bardzo prosty sposób rozpoznany. * Klon może podnosić relikty na mapach Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline i Howling Abyss. | Film = Shaco RVideo.ogv }} Wskazówki * Użycie może pomóc w ucieczce. * Spróbuj zdobyć przedmioty z efektami przy trafieniu. Przyniosą one też korzyści twojemu klonowi z Halucynacji. * Obrażenia mogą się zwiększać przy zwiększonych efektach obrażeń krytycznych, jak . Chowańce ) | Zdrowie = 150 | Regeneracja zdrowia = N/D | Prędkość ruchu = Statyczna | Pancerz = 50 | Odporność na magię = 100 | Redukcja obrażeń obszarowych = N/D | Celowanie = Zabawka Niespodzianka to statyczny automatyczny chowaniec atakujący pobliskich wrogów. | Efekty czarów = Nie | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Trafienie krytyczne = Nie | Struktury = Tak | Blokowanie = Tak | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują ataków podstawowych chowańca. | Kapitan = Nie | Sztandar dowódcy = Nie | Dodatkowe informacje = * Zabawka Niespodzianka jest klasyfikowana jako stwór. * Zabawka Niespodzianka atakuje maksymalnie 9 razy. * Zabawka Niespodzianka posiada priorytet na cele atakowane przez Shaco. }} Linki * Shaco, Demoniczny Błazen na PVP.net cs:Shaco de:Shaco en:Shaco es:Shaco fr:Shaco pt-br:Shaco ru:Шако zh:萨科 Kategoria:Mężczyźni